<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overflowing (Fourteen and Counting) by 27thSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543486">Overflowing (Fourteen and Counting)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27thSky/pseuds/27thSky'>27thSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chartreuse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, And Also with Giving Title to my works, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27thSky/pseuds/27thSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And as much as Midorima knew that his best friend’s feelings remained unchanged, he refused to entrust them to their former ace because Aomine, with his brash and careless attitude, just might finally break Kise if he ever let him down again. So, he stood by his decision because he refused to allow anyone to have the power to hurt Kise like that. After all, Kise was not the only one who played the overprotective best friend role best.</i>
</p><blockquote>
  <p>When Kise Ryouta was fourteen, he fell in love.<br/>And when Midorima Shintarou was fourteen, he learned another type of love aside from those for family and friends.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When Kise Ryouta was fourteen, his love was unrequited.<br/>And when Midorima Shintarou was fourteen, he had to learn how to fix a broken heart.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When you’re fourteen, why did growing up seemed to take so long?<br/>When you’re fourteen, where does your love go?</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta &amp; Midorima Shintarou, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chartreuse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overflowing (Fourteen and Counting)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As promised in my tumblr, I finally got into publishing the AoKise part of <i>A Day to Remember</i>.</p><p>As always, the angst is never-ending in my works. None of you should be surprised anymore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Present</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>(adj.) being, existing, or occurring at this time or now; current</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>(n.) a thing presented as a gift</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>An unusual sight was seen in the famous street that was lined with jewelry shops. A pair of adult guys that were trudging through the streets seems to be in an argument.</p><p>“Aomine,” Midorima uttered the single word while almost growling. “Why am I here again? Wouldn’t Momoi be more suited for this?”</p><p>“Shut it, Midorima. I have no other choice. Satsuki’s useless! She kept leaving the choice to me. What would be the point in asking for her advice then? You’re the next best thing since you have the first-hand experience,” grumbled Aomine as they entered the opulent jewelry store. The one they entered was one of the most well-known names in the world. As expected of NBA’s MVP this season and as expected of one Aomine Daiki, so simple-minded. Midorima can’t help but sigh inwardly.</p><p>Despite his displeasure, Midorima still followed his former teammate inside. “It is from you. Of course, the final choice should be yours.”</p><p>Aomine glared at him for a few seconds before making his way to one of the displayed items in an almost familiar way. Midorima wondered just how many times this idiot loitered here.</p><p>“Good morning, sirs. How may I be of assistance?” asked one of the staff in a pleasant tone. When the staff noticed Aomine though, there was familiarity on her gaze before finally addressing him, “I hope that I can be of better help to sir this time.”</p><p>He was right, after all, even the shop’s staff recognized him already. The idiot must’ve been here several times loitering and remaining undecided. Midorima waved her off, needing to straighten this idiot first. </p><p>“Aomine, listen to me.” Midorima blocked his way was determined to have a word with him.</p><p>“What?” Aomine grudgingly asked finally stopping to face his companion.</p><p>“You’re the one asking for a favor and yet you dare take that tone on me,” Midorima can’t help but rebuke. He sighed for the nth time this time outwardly.</p><p>Aomine remained uncharacteristically silent after that. Almost a minute passed before he finally spoke. “It’s just that,” Aomine started in a resigned tone, “It’s for him, you know. I plan to do this only once in my life and only to him. I just want it to be special not for me but for him.”</p><p>Midorima was surprised at the sudden serious reply but he fully understood this desire probably better than anyone of their acquaintances. Midorima crossed his hands on his chest and heaved a large breath out. “Why do you think I dragged myself here? We both know that I’m the one who disapproves of you the most for him yet here I am. Well, let’s get this over with.”</p><p>“Who would’ve thought that I’d end up helping this idiot choosing a ring for the other idiot that I call best friend,” muttered Midorima to himself.</p><p>It was funny how things worked out for them. Thinking back then, Midorima would never imagine in a million years that he’d willingly entrust Kise to Aomine Daiki yet here they were.</p><p>Aomine was his most hated person back then after all.</p><p>Yes, hate was the right word. Though he must also give emphasis on its past tense to be fair.</p><p>Aomine never did anything wrong against Midorima and they will never be each other’s best friend but he believed that they got along well enough. It wasn’t until a certain Kise Ryouta came barreling to their club with stars in his eyes that a rift between them began despite it being unknown to both parties.</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Before</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>(prep.) previous to; earlier or sooner than</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p> “Midorimacchi! Midorimacchi!” a familiar voice called out to Midorima who was making his way to the school gym. He simply ignored it knowing that interacting with that person would bring him an unnecessary headache.</p><p>“Midorima Shintarou-kun~ If you don’t turn around, I’m going to recite every single embarrassing story I know of you~” cheerfully threatened the loud-mouthed brat that was trying to call for him.</p><p>Midorima immediately looked back glaring murderously at the culprit. As expected, the loudmouth was none other than Kise Ryouta, the idiot Midorima had the misfortune of having as a best friend.</p><p>“I have a surprise for Midorimacchi~” excitedly reported Kise in that familiar childish tone.</p><p>“I don’t want it. Whatever it is,” Midorima replied in a deadpan tone, his strides not faltering at all.</p><p>“Eh? Even though it concerns your precious basketball team?”</p><p>Midorima’s steps almost faltered for a second. Almost. It was only due to his years of experience in dealing with Kise and his own self-discipline that stopped him from showing his surprise. Knowing Kise, had he shown any reaction the blond would definitely pounce on it. For all his innocent appearance, Kise was a pretty shrewd person and he knew Midorima far too well.</p><p>Midorima slowed his steps almost imperceptibly yet Kise was able to catch this. See, they knew each other too well. Of course, Kise took this as a signal to share his news Midorima can do nothing but to brace himself.</p><p>By the time the pair arrived at the gym, Midorima had pretty much understood that Kise’s main reason for joining the basketball team was to get to know Aomine. Midorima can do nothing but indulge his best friend besides, he’d be lying if he wasn’t actually secretly happy to have Kise in the team.</p><p>Midorima knew for a fact that becoming a starter would be a piece of cake for his blond friend. Kise’s ability to learn a sport had been proven countless of times before, to the point that the blond had become desensitized into feeling any thrill in playing. The only reason Kise never got into trying basketball was out of respect for him. He knew that the blond was afraid of getting ahead of his best friend who worked hard on the sport for years in the case that he’d master the sport just like the others.</p><p>Midorima didn’t worry about this though, he was confident with his own skills and that Kise might be skilled, he isn’t up to par to his level just yet.</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Weeks after Kise’s entry to the team, Midorima was proven correct. Kise became a regular at a record rate and he got along well enough with their fellow starters, aside from Midorima, he was pointedly close to Aomine and Kuroko. To Aomine, because he was the reason for joining the team and they regularly played one-on-one against each other and to Kuroko, simply because of the phantom’s playstyle which intrigued Kise.</p><p>What Midorima never expected was that Kise’s admiration for their team ace would develop into something more.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>In their senior year, Kise confessed his feelings for Aomine to Midorima on his birthday. Celebrating their birthdays together had been a tradition for them, though this time, the celebration only consisted of the two of them.</p><p>Their little celebration was currently held in Kise’s room since the blond requested that his birthday this year would be celebrated with Midorima only and that he wanted privacy. An unusual request by Kise’s standards who thrived with people but Midorima already had an inkling for the reason behind the blond’s request.</p><p>After blowing his birthday cupcake, Kise asked Midorima a peculiar question, “Midorimacchi, if I told you my birthday wish, do you think it definitely won’t come true?”</p><p>The tone Kise used was odd for the blond and it triggered the alarm bells in Midorima’s head. Kise’s birthday would always bring out a hyperactive blond no matter what because of his belief that birthdays were a happy celebration so Midorima immediately worried about the sadness in Kise’s voice.</p><p>“We both know that I don’t believe in those things, whether it will come true or not would be up to you. Regardless if you told what it was,” calmly replied Midorima as he divided the cupcake into equal parts between them.</p><p>Midorima heard Kise chuckle disparagingly which worried him even more. This was more than enough confirmation for Midorima.</p><p>“How I wish I can be as level-headed as Midorimacchi in times like this.”</p><p>Kise took his other half of cupcake but instead of immediately pouncing on it as was expected of him, the blond simply stared at it as if the answers to his question would be found there.</p><p>“Stop beating around the bush, Ryouta. Today was supposed to be a happy celebration, remember? Just spit out whatever’s bothering you so we can properly celebrate your birthday.”</p><p>Kise looked straight to Midorima’s eyes to show the weight of what he was going to say.</p><p>“I like Aominecchi,” Kise almost whispered to his best friend anguish painting his voice.</p><p>Hearing the pain in Kise’s voice was like a physical blow for Midorima and it only proved what he already knew for months now.</p><p>“Kise,” Midorima painfully drew out as he tried to search for words to tell his friend.</p><p>Before he could find the words, Kise cut him first, “I know, Shin.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath Kise continued, “I know I never stood a chance. Gods, we both know that Aominecchi is not interested at all and even if he was, I still wouldn’t be his first choice.” A grimace was found in both Kise’s beautiful countenance and tone of voice.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s ironic that I’d always be overshadowed by Kurokocchi when it comes to Aominecchi?” Kise whispered while shining tears formed in his golden eyes.</p><p>It pained Midorima that he was unable to dispute his best friend’s words. Midorima was never that close with Aomine despite knowing him longer than Kise did but he was sure that he never bore any ill feelings towards their ace. At least not until that moment.</p><p>Kise was hurting. And Midorima was helpless to ease his friend’s pain. On top of it all, today was the blond’s birthday. It was supposed to be a happy occasion. Kise always strived to make his birthday a happy one, so it was a given that he’d want the same for the blond. Though in this case, Midorima’s hands were as tied as Kise’s.</p><p>Midorima put his cupcake back to the plate before making his way to his best friend. It was rare for Midorima to initiate contact between them but he knew that Kise needed this right now.</p><p>He pulled Kise for a hug, allowing the blond to bury his head at the corner of his neck. Midorima secured his hands around Kise’s waist which seemed so small and slender at the moment of his normally cheerful friend’s weakness.</p><p>Holding his friend a little tighter as he heard the beginning of sniffles, Midorima whispered, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>He felt Kise reciprocate his hug the blond expressed his sorrow through his tears. Midorima repeatedly apologized even though he wasn’t sure for whom or for what the apology was for. He only knew that this was the only word that could describe what he felt at the moment.</p><p>“It’ll be alright, you know.”</p><p>“It’d seem impossible right now but I know you can get over him,” Midorima did his best to put conviction in his voice to make his friend believe his words.</p><p>“You’re Kise Ryouta. It’d be his loss.” He truly believed his words. He knew better than anyone that Kise was a wonderful person with a heart that cared and loved with all his might.</p><p>Kise didn’t seem to hear his words as the blond continued to silently cry at his shoulder. Midorima repeated his sentiments hoping that it’d reach Kise somehow.</p><p>Midorima vowed at that moment that he would repeat these sentiments to his friend until he believed it too.</p><p>He also decided that Aomine Daiki was not worthy of his best friend’s love so he will do everything in his power to make Kise forget his feelings for the ace.</p><p>That day was Kise Ryouta’s saddest birthday celebration and the beginning of Midorima’s dislike for Aomine Daiki.</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Midorima’s quest to make Kise forget Aomine seemed like a lost cause until he sought out his captain’s help.</p><p>“You’ve seen Kise’s situation. I don’t think I need to elaborate further. I need your help.” A straightforward approach seemed like a good idea to get what he wanted from his captain.</p><p>Akashi remained silent to Midorima’s statement, simply looking at the other’s verdant green eyes seemingly searching for something.</p><p>When Akashi continued his silence, Midorima played his trump card, “Whatever you think you see, the truth is much worse. Kise’s condition is not good.”</p><p>At his words, Akashi finally showed a reaction by the slight widening of his heterochromatic eyes.</p><p>“He’d only get worse if he stayed with Aomine for another three years.” Midorima truly shuddered at the thought.</p><p>Akashi stayed silent for a few seconds before finally conceding. “We’ll go our separate ways then. I know you’d want to be with Kise but we need to do this in order not to raise any suspicions.”</p><p>Midorima showed his displeasure with a scowl but he did contemplate his captain’s words.</p><p>“Kise’s stronger than you think.”</p><p>Midorima let out a long-suffering sigh before reluctantly relenting, “I know.”</p><p>“I know that better than anyone.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Perspective</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>(n.) the state of one's ideas, the facts known to one, etc., in having a meaningful interrelationship</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>During his first year of college, Midorima was forced to share an apartment with Kise because the blond’s mom was firm in her belief that his son will starve himself to death somehow. And Midorima’s own mother willingly volunteered his son to take care of the idiot saying that it’ll be a mutual benefit for the two of them because “Shintarou is so antisocial so he’ll need Ryouta-kun to guide him in that regard,” were her exact words if he remembered correctly.</p><p>Despite the years of friendship under their belt, the first months of living together was a struggle for the two of them to the point that the blond temporarily quit his modeling gigs because of the shock of the new definition of ‘busy’ (They both experienced this actually).</p><p>Since they both can’t cook, they initially subsidized on take-outs, Midorima made sure that they were from authentic restaurants of course. This lasted for a month before they both ended up broke because of their food expenses.</p><p>So they ended up living on instant ramen and convenience store bentos until Kise was food poisoned on the first day of his term exams. They never did identify the exact cause of Kise’s poisoning but their parents finally put their foot down when they realized what kind of lifestyle the two of them were living.</p><p>On the summer break of that year, they both received a crash course from their mothers which were totally humiliating for them but the alternative presented to them was hiring a cook who will come weekly. As university students who were supposed to be self-sufficient at their age, this was an even worse outcome so they gritted their teeth and endured. (Besides, their old and new friends will definitely have a field day if they ever knew. Most likely not their former captain though. Because Kise thought that their captain just might indeed have someone to cook for him but of course, no one will dare laugh about it. It’s Akashi Seijuuro after all).</p><p>Their parents were somewhat successful because they did begin cooking for themselves but they had to supervise each other whenever either one of them was in charge of cooking after their countless kitchen mishaps.</p><p>Shortlisting these mishaps, they resulted to salty curries (not his fault Kise can’t seem to identify salt from sugar), several fire alarm emergencies (it was a good thing their landlady was a fan of Kise), and burnt food (Midorima has lost count of the number of times he ate burnt eggs for breakfast). The struggles of living on their own were almost endless but they eventually overcame it slowly.</p><p>And just when living together with Kise finally became functional, the blond decided to move in with Aomine. They began seeing each other at the beginning of their third year, after almost two years of persistence in Aomine’s part.</p><p>Midorima would never tell their former ace this but even he was impressed by the efforts he put to win his best friend. This was saying a lot given Midorima’s great disapproval to Aomine for Kise. Despite the distance between the blond’s university from Aomine’s, he continued to travel back and forth almost every day as he courted Kise. Yes, Aomine, Teiko’s former ace, and Mai-chan’s number one fan, actually courted a guy.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What are you doing here, Aomine?” asked Kise crossing his arms in exasperation at the person in front of him. Aomine almost flinched at the lack of blond’s ridiculous nickname in addressing him. He never thought he’d ever want to be called by that silly nickname he got back in middle school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m here to ask you out for dinner,” replied Aomine as a matter of factly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not available today.” Kise continued to walk out of his university gates ignoring his old friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then how about-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kise cut him off before he could finish his next invitation, “Neither am I available tomorrow or the next day or this coming weekend.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aomine scowled at the blond’s answer. He thought deeply about how to get around the blond’s refusal as he followed him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kise let out a frustrated sigh when he saw Aomine follow him. Stopping in front of the former ace, Kise stood in front of Aomine until their eyes met.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue and gold, meeting straightforwardly and unfalteringly, showing the difference in warmth between them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nor am I ever will be available to your current intentions, Aomine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aomine sighed deeply before releasing his trump card, “Satsuki told me, you know. About middle school.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know what Momocchi told you but it’s not true and even if it is, we aren’t middle schoolers anymore, are we?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s just leave it in the past, Aomine.” Kise shot his parting words before walking away resolutely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But it isn’t over for me, Kise! I’ll show you that I have no plans on giving up this time,” shouted Aomine at the blond’s cold retreating back.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Kise’s feelings for Aomine were never a secret to Midorima of course. He knew that Kise only joined the basketball club back in middle school to get close to Aomine. Midorima initially dismissed his best friend’s ulterior motive, since he was really glad to have Kise in the same club, but everything changed when he saw how serious Kise’s feelings were becoming.</p><p>Aomine, on the other hand, remained oblivious to the blond’s interest. It was not a surprise since Aomine was well, Aomine and Kise was a great actor. In the end, Kise ended up hurting throughout the rest of their middle school years. The only reason Midorima and their teammates didn’t interfere was Kise begged them not to.</p><p>This didn’t sit well for Midorima of course but Kise was adamant and he knew that Kise’s stubbornness had almost no parallel at all. The only solution Midorima saw to somehow help his best friend was to make sure that Aomine ended up to a different high school from Kise so he enlisted Akashi’s help to which his captain was more than happy to oblige. To prevent any suspicions on Kise and Aomine’s part, Akashi separated them all despite Midorima’s desire to stay with Kise.</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry that I have an idiot for a best friend, Ryou-chan.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momoi invited him for a popsicle after seeing how affected Kise was in hearing Aomine and Kuroko plan for a movie between the two of them. Momoi knew that Kise needed someone by his side since Midorima was not around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s nothing new, Momocchi. You don’t have to apologize for Aominecchi. Just please don’t tell him anything.” They found themselves occupying the swings at the nearby park of the convenience store.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momoi quietly pondered at her friend’s request. “Why won’t you tell him? I know you’re suffering, Ryou-chan.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have to maintain my pride, Momocchi. It must be ridiculous to hear a fourteen-year-old talk about pride but it’s the only thing I have left along with my friendship with him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kise swung himself before he continued, “And even that might not last long anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean by that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Midorimacchi will probably never tell me but I know he’s trying to keep my distance from Aominecchi. I think he’s going to ask Akashicchi for help.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momoi took a surprised breath upon hearing it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“At least that’s what I’d do. It's efficient and effective. We all know Akashicchi’s abilities. Don’t you think so?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kise tried to lighten the mood with a smile but Momoi was slow to recover in the information she just heard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just take care of him for me, Momocchi. I know you won’t leave his side at least.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you,” Kise reached out to pat Momoi’s head upon seeing tears form at the corner of her eyes upon the revelation that was dumped to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momoi was a strong woman and a good friend though, Kise knew that she could get over this and he trusted her.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Aomine and Kise didn’t retain their closeness after their separation in middle school. They only somehow regained a pale comparison of it after their former teammates’ high schools shared a training camp together in their senior year. It was there where Midorima saw how Aomine’s feelings for Kise finally changed.</p><p>And it was Kise’s turn to be oblivious because the years when they drifted apart has made him unable to recognize the Aomine in front of him. (This was most likely due to Kise’s active campaign, along with Midorima’s full support, to forget Aomine when he began high school).</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Kise, why are you always clinging to that captain of yours?” Aomine asked the blond as they relaxed with a cold drink after a dip in the hot spring. It was rare for the two of them to be alone nowadays since their relationship was nothing like what they had back in middle school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aomine only recently felt that sense of loss after finally spending time with the blond again during these past few days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kise only shrugged at Aomine’s question. “It’s because I like senpai. It’s comfortable to be around him for me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Upon hearing the blond’s answer, Aomine immediately regretted asking his question but the devil in his shoulder won’t let the bone go somehow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Weren’t you always like that to me back in middle school?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, of course, I was like that with Aominecchi. I admired Aominecchi the most back then after all.” Kise replied looking straight to Aomine’s midnight blue eyes that used to mean the world for the blond. He was almost sad that it wasn’t the case anymore. Almost, but not really. Kise knew that he made the right decision back then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that not the case anymore?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kise gave him a small smile and Aomine was alarmed with how unfamiliar this was to him. Back in middle school, Aomine knew all the smiles Kise directed to him. His smile whenever he scored a point. His smile whenever he secured a one-on-one with him. His smile when they all agreed to drop by the convenience store for a popsicle. This one small smile though was one that Aomine did not recognize at all and the pain in his chest upon this realization was one he can’t decipher either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How can that be the case, Aominecchi? We aren’t the same people we were back then,” were Kise’s parting words before standing up to walk back to his room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And without looking back Kise gave him a quiet, “Good night, Aominecchi.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Midorima, as a bystander and a friend of the two, saw this unfold but he refused to aid Aomine because of the pain he inflicted on his best friend, unintentional or not. Kuroko and Momoi tried to argue with Midorima about this given their friendship to Aomine but he remained resolute. (And because Kuroko was one of the people involved in hurting Kise, still unintentional on the phantom’s part).</p><p>He admitted that it was quite vindictive of him but he knew better than anyone the pain Kise felt back then. They weren’t the ones whom Kise called in the middle of the night because he needed someone to talk him out of the morbid thoughts he had whenever his feelings got overwhelming. They weren’t the ones who saw Kise’s pained smile after listening to Aomine obsess about his Mai-chan or hearing Aomine brag how in-tune his tag team with Tetsu was. They weren’t the ones to whom Kise ran to -to just cry. </p><p>Kise was only fourteen back then but the intensity of what he felt was scary even for the level headed Midorima. And as much as Midorima knew that his best friend’s feelings remained unchanged, he refused to entrust them to their former ace because Aomine, with his brash and careless attitude, just might finally break Kise if he ever let him down again. So, he stood by his decision because he refused to allow anyone to have the power to hurt Kise like that. After all, Kise was not the only one who played the overprotective best friend role best.</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Shin, how can I make it go away?” cried Kise as he snuggled to Midorima for warmth and comfort as they lied in Midorima’s bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They alternated between Kise’s and Midorima’s room in seeking comfort from each other whenever Kise’s feelings got too overwhelming because of what Aomine did. Midorima made sure to be by Kise’s side every time the blond felt depressed after the one time Kise actually contemplated hurting himself out of desperation. It was a good thing, Kise decided to call Midorima when the dangerous thought crossed his mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This time, the cause was Aomine’s careless remarks. The idiot had the gall to say that he would totally go for Kise had the blond been a woman and had breasts. He said that the blond’s face was totally his type.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t want to be a girl, Shin,” whispered Kise as tears continued to stream down his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t have to be a girl at all, Ryouta. You’re amazing as you are. Aomine’s simply a big idiot not to see that.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Midorima never made his disapproval a secret to Kise or Aomine. Kise, for his part, was more mature this time around and was far too scared of the repeat of middle school to understand Midorima’s discontent and agreed with it wholeheartedly. Thus, Aomine’s long campaign of winning Kise’s heart began. Kise firmly turned Aomine down initially, of course, but Aomine didn’t back down and resolutely state that he won’t give up.</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t trust you and I don’t like you for Kise,” Midorima straightforwardly confronted Aomine in front of the ace’s university gates. He intercepted Aomine knowing that he’d be on his way to bother Kise again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, lucky for me, you’re not the one I’m trying to win over Midorima,” answered Aomine, not backing down at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you really think that Ryouta would go out with you without my approval? His best friend? The one who witnessed the mess he was back in middle school? Who do you think Kise would side with, his best friend or the one who did nothing but hurt him over and over again?” Midorima stopped holding back in his ammunition against Aomine. The remaining bond of friendship he felt with Aomine was almost nonexistent now, Kise was his remaining tie to the guy and even that was not a pleasant one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look, Midorima, I know I messed up. I know I will never know the extent I hurt Kise but I’m trying right now. I’m trying to fix it. I know I won’t receive your help or Satsuki’s or any of our former teammates because apparently, I was the only oblivious one as I made my friend cry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aomine dragged his hand through his hair out of frustration. “Apparently no one told me that I was causing Kise so much pain he contemplated hurting himself. And apparently, nobody trusted me enough not to shun Kise if he admitted his feelings to me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did it even occur to any of you that I also cared for Kise? That I might be an insensitive asshole at times but I did care for my friendship with Kise regardless of how he felt for me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aomine got so frustrated whenever he thought of his teammates hiding everything from him, on how little they trusted him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you still think that Kise’s the only one wronged back then? I would never belittle what Kise felt back then but all of you should also realize that you can’t blame me for something I had no idea of.” Aomine grounded himself with the pain from his hand as he clenched his hand tighter to control himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Regardless, I can never erase the hurt I caused Kise so I will show him and all of you that I won’t let him go this time whether I have your approval or not.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aomine gave Midorima one last glare before walking past him. He had to calm himself before he faced Kise. It would do him no good if his temper got the best of him when he finally got to the blond. Though he may as well have signed his death warrant upon saying all those things to Midorima. Aomine knew just how protective the two were for each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, the die has been cast, there’s nothing Aomine can do about it. Besides, Midorima already thought the worst of him, he had nothing to lose.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Forth</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>(adv.) onward or outward in place or space; forward; onward in time, in order, or in a series</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>“You keep on looking at it. Is it that beautiful?” Aomine asked as he took Kise’s hand and brushed a soft kiss to the finger that occupied their engagement ring. It was a silver band with interwoven gold and blue chains along its circumference and a single topaz was nestled at its center. It glinted blue and gold whenever the light hit it right which fascinated Kise to no end because it was their color and it was his ring.</p><p>Aomine’s hands encircled Kise’s waist while grabbing hold of the other’s hand as he snuggled his head at the crook of Kise’s neck savoring the blond’s warmth.</p><p>“It is beautiful. It represents the two of us perfectly. I love it.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that. It was worth listening to Midorima’s nagging all this time,” Aomine complained though not really meaning it.</p><p>“Shin went with you in looking for the ring?” asked Kise his voice was painted with doubt and awe.</p><p>“Yeah, it was a pain but he was a great help. It really showed his experience. I still can’t believe he got engaged with that point guard of his ahead of us.”</p><p>Kise was quiet after that before he slowly pulled his hands off Aomine’s to cover his face. Aomine was shocked to hear a sniffle from his boyfriend, no, he was his fiancé now.</p><p>“Why are you crying, love?” asked Aomine worriedly, wondering if it was a bad choice to share that he needed Midorima’s help to find the perfect ring. He turned Kise around to face him. Aomine trying to coax the blond to remove his hands by scattering small kisses across it.</p><p>“Should I not have asked for Midorima’s help? You know how hopeless I am when it comes to this. You should allow me to cheat even just a little bit,” Aomine tried to lighten the mood.</p><p>“No, no, Daiki. It’s not like that. I’m just so happy again.” Kise finally removed his hands to look at his fiance’s face. Aomine was quick to kiss the tears in his fiance’s beautiful face.</p><p>“I, I didn’t think its possible, you know. This ring is not only a symbol of our engagement. It also symbolizes Shin’s blessings. He’s finally truly giving me to you.”</p><p>This statement somehow another onslaught of tears from the blond. “Oh, Shin.”</p><p>As Kise, cried, Aomine continued to brush the tears away even if the situation was not very clear for him just yet.</p><p>“What did you mean by that Ryouta? We’ve been going out for five years and Midorima has known it since day one. How could he possibly not have given us his blessings?”</p><p>Kise buried his face at Aomine’s shoulder while hugging him. “Shin never really forgave you for middle school, you know.”</p><p>Aomine sucked a surprised breath at that. That was the biggest stain in his relationship with Kise but it was during that time that he met the angel in his arms so he will never truly wish that part of his past gone.</p><p>“I think he was traumatized with how depressed I was back then. He was my anchor so he had to be strong. And we were both just fourteen back then but he carried me through it all. More than anyone, I think he was afraid of giving you the power to hurt me again because he’s afraid that he might not be able to piece me back together again.”</p><p>Aomine can feel Kise's tears dampen his shirt but he simply let Kise be.</p><p>“He only allowed us to be together because according to him, he owed you one so this was the only chance he was going to give you. I never did understand what he meant by that though,” A question was evident in the blond’s tone as he continued to snuggle closer to Aomine’s neck. </p><p>“Besides, Shin will always prioritize my happiness over anything even though deep down, he continued to disapprove of you. Though in the end, he also knew that nobody but you could’ve made me happy.”</p><p>Aomine was silent for a moment before he finally spoke with mirth in his voice, “You make me happy too, Ryouta. Don’t mind Midorima. He doesn’t owe me anything. It’s just his misplaced sense of honor. If anything, I’m the one who’s in debt with him for taking care of you and for trusting me with you.”</p><p>“I love you, Daiki. Thank you for never giving up on me.” Kise leaned his forehead against Aomine’s as he gently nuzzled his cheeks against the other.</p><p>Meeting Kise’s golden eyes, Aomine reverently whispered, “That should be my line. I’m the one grateful for having someone as wonderful and amazing as you love me. I love you, Ryouta and I’ll spend the rest of my life showing it to you.”</p><p>Aomine gently cupped Kise’s face towards him as he brushed his lips against Kise’s soft ones, trying to show the affection and love he felt for the one person that he’d share the rest of his life with.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Their love story started when they were fourteen, now at twenty-six, the rest of their story has just begun. Finally, his love has a place to call home.</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m so proud of you, Shin-chan,” Takao remarked as the two of them settled down on their bed for the night. It had been a long day for the two of them but it was a happy and fulfilling one. The two of them, along with their closest friends witnessed Aomine finally proposed to Kise after weeks of searching for the perfect ring with the help of Takao’s own fiancé.</p><p>Midorima only gave his fiancé a simple hum as an agreement before pulling him close to his chest. “It’s about time, I gave in. That’s all.”</p><p>“I know just how much Ryou-chan’s happiness matters to you and how adamant you have always been about Aomine. I know that these past few weeks took a toll on you.”</p><p>Takao felt Midorima nuzzle the top of his head for comfort before replying, “There were several times when I almost stopped Aomine from entering the stores we went to but every single time, Ryouta’s smiling face would flash before me.”</p><p>“I don’t know what he could possibly see with the basketball idiot that is Aomine but there was no question on how happy he made Kise. And sometimes, I would worry about a repeat of middle school but I realized that Ryouta isn’t the same fourteen-year-old whose small body overflowed with feelings that had no place to be. And neither am I that same fourteen-year-old who could do nothing but hold my best friend close whenever he cried himself to sleep.”</p><p>Takao held Midorima tighter offering what small comfort he could.</p><p>“I knew that deep down, I have already trusted Aomine with Ryouta but I guess I still had a hard time letting go of my best friend,” Midorima chuckled quietly at his own self.</p><p>“Shin-chan’s acting like a father who gave his own daughter away. Regardless, I really am proud of you Shin-chan. After all, it was one of the things I love about you. It always amazed me how much you and Ryou-chan cared for one another. I was happy to know that you have always had solid support in each other.”</p><p> “Ryouta’s support will always be a given for me but now I also have you. The you who’d always make me become a better person each day. Thank you, Kazunari. I do love you.”</p><p>“Shin-chan is being sappy but I don’t mind it at all. I love you, too. And you also make me a better person every day.”</p><p>Midorima pulled the covers towards the two of them as they snuggled closely to each other for warmth and comfort. Security and love enveloped the two of them as they drifted to sleep knowing that they’d have each other for the rest of their tomorrows.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>He was fourteen when he first knew of romantic love, though not personally, it taught him a precious lesson. Now at twenty-six, he will spend the rest of his life sharing this kind of love with his chosen other half.</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And... that's it for my MidoKise!friendship series. It was really fun writing the whole series though Midorimacchi was such a struggle to write. I know that my Midorimacchi here is not perfect at all and way too OOC at times but I still like how he turned out.</p><p>I really had trouble in organizing the timelines here. I sure hope that everything was coherent enough.</p><p>The series title was taken from the color combination of green and yellow. Chartreuse represents enthusiasm, happiness, nature, growth, and youth. I think that the growth and youth part represents the struggles of the two here.</p><p>I really am interested in writing more of MidoKise!friendship. I love these two a lot! Check out the doujin, <i>If Love is Like Arrhythmia by Ogeretsu Tanaka-sensei</i>. My love for MidoKise originated from this doujin.</p><p>Hmu at my tumblr, <a href="https://adoseofyukiya.tumblr.com/">adoseofyukiya</a>. Comments and feedback highly encourage me to write more so please do leave some for me. Love lots, all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>